In Sleep He Sang To Me
by Nancy CuddleKitten Nickeson
Summary: At Domino Collage of Performing Arts, A girl, Aika, is faced with the hardships of becoming a professional singer. Can she overcome her stage fright or will she walk away? OC X Bakura AU.


_"Aika, You are auditioning for Christine?" _

A young woman stood in the middle of a stage. The room was filled with empty seats. It was utter silence to her. The woman who spoke went unheard of for the longest time.

"Aika, look at me. You are auditioning for Christine right?" She spoke softly. Aika's purple eyes snapped to her, her red long hair swishing softly. "H-Hai..." She nodded.

"Then go on then...Sing any song you want." She said, giving a faint smile. It was a small boost. Aika smiled back, and opened her mouth.

But suddenly, she had another thought go on. This room would be filled with hundreds of people...They would all be watching her, waiting for her to fuck up. Waiting to see a grand performance. Her eyes widened at the thought of her screwing up. No, she needed to get out of there.

Without thinking twice, she ran backstage and out the door, leaving a dumbfounded teacher behind. She soon sighed. She was never going to make it if she kept ditching.

A figure in the very back of the seats shook his head, before getting up to leave. No one seemed to notice however.

Aika kept running. This was always to answer to her, to run from her problems. She felt she wasn't cut out for this. Then why did she audition in the first place? Why did she join the college for performing arts? She didn't know...She needed to get out of there.

She found herself outside the School, leaning against a tree and sighing. That was frightening. Why did she join Domino College? She just wanted to show she was different, to feel great, to be distracted... tomorrow she would leave the college and...

She turned her head, seeing someone standing next to her smoking a cigarette. When did he get there? He had unusual white hair and dark brown eyes with a smug expression. Couldn't she get some privacy? And wasn't smoking against the rules here? Though judging by his face and posture, he didn't care.

"So, you tried out for Christine?" He asked, his gruff voice sounding clear despite the cigarette in his mouth. Aika's blood went cold. Oh crap, how did he know? Crap, here comes the teasing...

"Hai...How did you know?" She said, her eyes staring at his shoes. She was trying so hard to distract herself.

"I was there for the whole event. I don't believe I've seen someone so petrified from being in an empty room before." He teased, breathing out smoke.

"Can you leave me alone? I'd like some privacy." She snapped softly. The young man quirked an eyebrow. "I should be saying the same thing. This happens to be my smoking spot." He countered, breathing in his cancer stick again. cigarettes were disgusting.

"...I'm sorry." She mumbled, turning around and heading back inside. The man shook his head. "Aika was it?" He asked, interrupting her walk.

Aika perked, turning to look at him. "Yes?" She said, confused.

"Curious that your name means "Song". And you're auditioning for Christine...Isn't it?" He said, slightly grinning.

Aika looked at the ground, before shrugging. "I suppose...But it doesn't matter, I'm going back home tomorrow..."

_"Do you usually run away from your problems?"_ He said, his voice snapping her thoughts. Aika flinched. That struck a nerve. "I'm...Fine..." She said, wondering when he was going to stop talking to her.

"Sing." Came his voice, which was now right behind her. How did he get that close? Without hearing his footsteps? Creepy.

"I can't..." She said, her eyes looking down at the ground. Her eyes dimmed. She felt lost again. She choose to be here, then why couldnt she go through with it?

"You know you're not going to get far with saying that..." She could hear him breathe out the cancer smoke. Now she noticed something, was he british? His voice had a faint accent to it. No, must had been her imagination.

"Just sing, just one paragraph or something." He said, rolling his eyes. Why was she making a big deal out of it? "Hum it at first. It should help." He said, seeming to know a bit about singing.

Weirdly, Aika felt a sense of relief come over her. That was actually a good idea. There was a song that had been stuck in her head all day...She could try. Her eyes scanned the area, making sure no one was around. She didn't know why she was going to sing to this total stranger, but he had been persistent.

Slowly, she began to hum. She could feel her body relax. It felt good to sing. But soon, she unleashed her voice. Her eyes brightening.

_"Ripping my heart was so easy...So easy...Launch your assault now...Take it easy...Raise your weapon...Raise your weapon...One word...And it's over..."_

Aika looked up, noticing a rather shocked expression on the strangers face. His eyebrows which were once narrowed, were now raised. Aika, thinking she had a terrible voice, decided to leave. Her eyes dimmed again. Once again, she felt hopeless and lost. She turned around, heading back inside, the stranger still not saying a word.

She silently closed the door behind her. "Fuck my stupidity..." Mumbled Aika, who continued her walk down the hallways. It was nearly lunch time. She was starving anyways. Or was it her depressing saying that?

The stranger stood there, still as a statue, for several minutes. His eyes remained wide. Her leaving didn't even register. He replayed what just happened over and over in his head. _How could one person have a voice like that? This is impossible. _

The smell of something burning pulled his from his thoughts. A part of his cigarette fell off the end and was now burning his shoe. He grunted, shaking his foot. Another shoe ruined. He glared up at the door which Aika left through. It had been a while since he had been caught off guard.

He soon walked towards the door, his trench coat flapping softly in the dull wind. He wanted to know more about this girl. He sensed something. He sensed a soul begging to be released. Pleading to help. Only a tormented soul would have a voice so emotional, depressing, yet full of hope. Now he was interested...He would find out just who Aika was...

_He went inside, the door shutting loudly behind him. Now, where had Aika gone?_

* * *

**_((AN: Okie, this is completely different from my other fics. This one will be very personal to me since I am a singer myself. I'm serious. I had to struggle with stagefright. First time I sang, people were staring in shock. lol, So this fanfic will be near and personal to me.))_**


End file.
